


Snowflakes

by Elestialknight



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Early Flowering, Fantasy, He looks so pretty, Inspired by Taehyun's teaser image, M/M, kind of happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: For many winters, Taehyun has been waiting at the same spot every single day. He longs for the day, when he will finally see him again.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Taking a break from smut fic and I'm back with a HaTae fic. This fic is heavily inspired by Taehyun's teaser image for their comeback. He look so pretty in that image!! If you have not seen it, drop by Hotshot's instagram and take a look~ That aside, I hope you will enjoy the fic!

The white walls, wooden floor, and a single wooden stool was Taehyun’s world. He grew up in a small cottage with those simple furnishing, and he had never taken a step outside his little cottage. The cottage was on the outskirt of a village, not too far away, but it was close enough to reach by foot. Despite that, no one has ever come close to the humble abode.

It was Taehyun’s 25th winter, and he welcomed the first snow. Sitting on his stool, and perching onto the window grill, Taehyun watched as snow falls and landed lightly on the ground. He hums softly to a familiar song, the only memory he has, rocking lightly to the tune. When the wordless melody finally came to an end, the front porch was already cushioned with untainted snow, and the sky had returned to darkness. Taehyun hoisted himself from his spot to blow out the small flame of the lamp. He hated heat, but he hated darkness even more, so he had no choice but to light the small lamp when it was dark. He went to his little corner where he had left his precious blanket and lay down. With the smooth blanket against his skin, he slowly drifted off. Tonight, like every other night, Taehyun dreamt of the boy with silver hair.

_ “Taehyun! Come here!” A boy with silver hair called him over. _

_ Taehyun pouted as he reluctantly left the comfort of his little corner. It was summer and it was too warm for his liking. His own white hair clumped together, and his white blouse stuck to his skin. He really wanted to just sleep his summer away, and leave the running-around-the-house for winter. But Sungwoon begged to differ; he always had this irrational fascination for summer, and he was now tiptoeing on his barefoot, trying to look over the window. _

_ Taehyun rubbed his bleary eyes as he padded over to where his friend was, dragging his prized blanket with him. He settled down next to his friend, leaning against the wall. Sungwoon eventually got tired of peering over the window and sat down next to Taehyun. Taehyun leaned against Sungwoon, placing his head on the latter’s shoulder. Sungwoon’s chilly skin felt good, a nice change in the summer. Sungwoon began crooning to a tune, and it reminded Taehyun of the sound of birds chirping during spring. By the third verse, Taehyun had memorised the tune and he joined Sungwoon in humming the melody. Their voices harmonise and it resonated through their empty cottage. When they reached the end of the song, Taehyun turned to face Sungwoon, eyeing him accusingly. _

_ “You learnt that from the town, didn’t you?” _

_ Sungwoon looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Ummm...yea.” There was no point in denying, there was nothing that he could hide from Taehyun. _

_ Taehyun tugged on Sungwoon’s arm roughly, forcing the latter to turn around to look at him. “Seriously! What if anything happened to you?” _

_ “Well, nothing happened to me. And I don’t see you complaining when I got you that blanket!” Sungwoon pointed at the fleece blanket in Taehyun’s arm. _

_ Taehyun released Sungwoon’s arm to clutch onto said blanket. Sungwoon had gotten him that as a birthday present during one of his mini-adventure to the town. It was Taehyun’s first and only birthday present. Honestly, Taehyun doesn’t even know the concept of ‘birthday’, but Sungwoon had heard it from the townsfolk that ‘birthday’ meant someone’s special day, and that gifts were given to that special someone. Sungwoon returned from town right before it began snowing, he gifted Taehyun with the blanket, and told him all about ‘birthday’. He then declared that the first snow of every winter as Taehyun’s birthday. _

_ Sungwoon smirked triumphantly, knowing he had successfully gotten Taehyun off his back. He pushed himself off the ground, and dusted his pants. Back on tiptoe, he stared at the huge blazing sun sets behind the horizon. An idea suddenly dawned upon him, and his face lit up. _

_ “Tae! Let’s go out for a bit!” _

_ “What? No way! Woon it’s still summer! We can’t go out now!” Taehyun looked at his friend with horror. His body tensed, and he brought his knees closer to himself. _

_ “Come on, don’t be so paranoid! It’s already much cooler!” To prove his point, he ran over to the door, and he reached up to turn the door knob. The door swung open, and surprisingly, crisp air rushed into their cottage. Even so, Taehyun buried his head into his knees and he shook his head violently. _

_ “See! Nothing will happen!” Sungwoon ran out, and into the porch. _

_ Taehyun bolted when he heard his friend’s voice got further away, he rushed to the door but he didn’t dare to step out. He stayed rooted to the doorway as he watched his friend ran further away from their house. _

_ Sungwoon stopped and face Taehyun, spreading his arms to show he was alright. “See, I’m fine and nothing wrong will happen.”   _

_ Except, everything wrong did happen. _

_ Sungwoon had not considered that the ground was still considerably warm. When he felt his legs went numb, it was already too late. He looked down and saw a pool of water forming around his feet, or what used to be his feet. Not wanting to scare Taehyun, Sungwoon took a few steps back, moving away from the cottage. The sun had set completely, and Sungwoon was glad for that. Then at least Taehyun would not have to see what was happening. _

_ “W-woon ah, w-what’s wrong?” Taehyun knew that look on Sungwoon’s face. The feeling of dread was suffocating him. _

_ Sungwoon shook his head, and returned Taehyun’s question with a small smile. _

_ ‘No no no no no no no’ Taehyun’s eyes widen, and his eyes searched for the problem. When his eyes finally landed on Sungwoon’s feet, his legs went weak and his knees buckled. Collapsing onto the floor, he cried, “C-come back, Woon-” _

_ Sungwoon knew he would not make it back in time. He had run too far, his feet were almost gone, and his ankles to knees had already begun melting. He turned to look behind him, and the forest was just a few steps behind him. It would be more probable for him to make those few steps to hide away in the woods while he melts away. It was definitely a much better choice than trying to make his way back to the cottage, only to fail midway and Taehyun had to watch him slowly lose his form. _

_ “H-hey Tae,” his voice was shaking too. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was losing form, or he was afraid of disappearing. He looked at Taehyun, and his friend looked like he was ready to rush to his side. He knew he had to make sure Taehyun would not make the same mistake as he did, so he tried again, “H-hey Tae, i-it’s alright. Come on, don’t cry, please.” _

_ Taehyun had no strength left in his legs. Crying and sobbing, he tried to crawl his way to his friend. _

_ “No! Don’t come!” Taehyun froze in place, his palm barely an inch out of the door. _

_ “T-tae, promise me, please. Please don’t come out. I was stupid, I brought this upon myself, b-but I’ll never forgive myself if you m-melt away too.” _

_ Taehyun covered his ears and he shook his head. Refusing to make any promise. _

_ “Tae, I-I don’t have much time left. I can’t feel my legs anymore. I’m so scared Tae, this is so scary. I’m so sorry Tae, I should’ve listened to you. I’m so so sorry.” Sungwoon took a shaky breath, “Tae, I really need to go. Promise me please. Promise you will stay, and I’ll promise to come back to you too. Please, Tae” _

_ Taehyun sobbed harder, but he nodded. It was the least he could do. _

_ Sungwoon smiled, and he back stepped, until he disappeared into the woods completely. _

_ Taehyun remained on the floor, and he curled into himself. His upper body and shoulders wracked with every sob that forced their way out, chest rising and falling unevenly as he gasped for air. He squeezed his eyes shut, denying those images that had etched in his mind, and he balled his fists around the blanket, clutching onto it like he hoped he had clutched onto Sungwoon. It felt like a lie, Sungwoon was this ball of energy and it felt almost ironic for him to go in such a feeble way. His Sungwoon was gone. Taehyun threw his head back and let out a blood curdling scream. That night, Taehyun had fell asleep by the door.   _

_ Ever since that night, Taehyun left the door open. He would sleep through every other seasons, only waking up during winter to sit by the window. Many winter passed, but there was still no sign of Sungwoon. Every moment he stayed awake, he spent it by the window, waiting for his friend to return. But too much time has passed and Taehyun had spent too much time in slumber. Each winter, he woke up remembering less. The memories from that night became fuzzy, and eventually Taehyun forgot who, or what, he was waiting for. _

Just like every other morning, Taehyun woke up to a long tear sliding down his cheeks. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, before making his way over to the stool next to the window. Before he had his chance to resume his daily position on the stool, something from outside caught his attention. One look at it and he turned to make a dart for the door.. He didn’t hesitate when he made the first step out of his cottage. He ran as fast his legs could go, tripping over the thick snow and falling face first. It did not stop him as he crawled the remaining distance, until he reached it. A snowflake.

Taehyun’s jaw went slack, and his breath hitched. He scooped the snowflake up gingerly, careful not to break anything. The snowflake was huge, easily twice the size of Taehyun’s palm. It was hard, unlike normal snowflakes that disintegrate, this one remained in its shape even when it hit the ground. The snowflake that he was cradling was different. It was nothing like those passing snowflakes, and it stood out in the snow. He knew it! It has to be-

“S-sungwoon-”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave some love, kudos, and comments! If you want to fangirl/fanboy over their recent images, feel free to do so in the comments too!! Its always more fun to go crazy together!


End file.
